


Babysitting

by FallenFurther



Series: Scott's Son AU [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, Babysitting, Bedtime, Bedtime Stories, Cute, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Reading, Reading Aloud, Relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: I have borrowed Selene from Willow, because she demanded to be present in John's chapter of A break in the clouds. I said no and this was the lovely little scene was the compromise we came to. Enjoy Selene being the best auntie.
Relationships: John Tracy/Selene Tempest
Series: Scott's Son AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195346
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WillowDragonCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowDragonCat/gifts).



Selene wandered down the corridor at a leisurely pace. She was entirely in control, not that John would agree. Scanning the boys’ bedroom doors, she spotted the one that was open, though she had been the one to leave it that way a few hours earlier. Heading into John’s room, Selene flopped onto the bed. Lying on her back, she listened to the sounds around her. A smile crossed her face as she rolled over and hung her head over the side of the bed. Her purple hair brushed against the floor, but her eyes fell on her target.

“Found you.”

Her best friend’s son giggled furiously as he shuffled out of his hiding spot. The boy was just like Scott in so many ways, both in looks and pure adventurous energy. 

“Again! Again!”

His dimpled grin and sparkling blue eyes melted her heart. All the Tracy boys seemed to be able to get what they wanted out of her, and this little Tracy was no exception. Although Selene much preferred his demands of hugs than his uncles’ and father’s demands for food. 

“No more.” John announced as he entered the room. 

Selene had to grin at the Alan-like pout and sad eyes her nephew now displayed. In two strides, John crossed the room and scooped up the boy into his arms, turning the from upside down. 

“We’re meant to be getting him ready for bed, not energising him. He’ll never sleep if he’s just been playing hide and seek.”

Selene rolled her eyes as she shifted herself away from the edge of the bed and into a more comfortable position. John sat down in the cosy reading chair, arranging their nephew so they were both comfortable. Reaching behind blindly, John pulled a book from his collection and opened it. Selene marvelled at how her man knew exactly what book to read and where it was. Moments later the room was filled with the soft sounds of John’s voice. His soothing tones were music to her ears and her body relaxed in response. Placing her head in her hands, feet kicking gently behind her, she observed the scene before her. The child who had been ready to run around the house moments ago had settled down and was relaxing into her husband. His blue eyes focused on the pictures as his hands held the pages of the book spread across their lap. 

The book in question was a history of space travel, and Selene knew it contained many pictures of rockets inside from the time she had a nosey through the shelf. The gently spoken facts filled the air, though to the two people listening it was less about what was being said and more about how. Selene’s breathing deepened, becoming even as she enjoyed the calm atmosphere John was creating. She had to fight the yawn that threatened after her nephew did just that. It wasn’t long until the boy’s head lolled as he thought to stay awake. John closed the book and slipped it effortless back into place on the shelf. 

“Time for bed.”

John nodded to her with a satisfied grin, and Selene watched him stand and carry the boy away. She stayed put on the bed, rolling onto her back so she could stretch out and yawned. Sitting up, she curled her feet under her body and waited for John to return. He did, placing the baby monitor on the side table after shutting the door. 

“Next time you volunteer to babysit, please don’t get him so excited before bed.”

“It was fine. He’s asleep, isn’t he?”

John sighed and sat down on the bed in front of her.

“Only because we had such a busy day today.”

“See, it all worked out. I knew what I was doing.”

John raised his eyebrow, not quite believing her. Selene ignored it, running her fingers across his shirt and down his chest. His eyes followed her hand before lifting to meet her gaze, just as she wanted. 

“You know, you are quite sexy.”

I thought you were falling asleep.”

“I was relaxing.” Selene shot at him, straightening up while shuffling closer so their legs would touch. She was craving contact. “You know I find your voice irresistible.”

John was grinning now, his hand reaching behind her back. He pulled her in close so they were face to face and stared down into her eyes. 

“I might be aware of that fact.”

His voice vibrated through her body before he leant in and kissed her. Selene’s hands slid up his body as excitement built up within her. Their kiss deepened as John’s hands started to explore her body. Whoever said babysitting was boring was doing all wrong.


	2. Morning

John lay where he woke, pinned down by Selene’s arm and leg, which were draped across his body. The warmth of her touch was comforting as her deep snores sounded rhythmically. It was a sound he had become used too, and would even miss on occasion when sleeping alone. Though if you accused her of snoring, expect all hell to rain down on you. John smiled, remembering the last time Gordon had mentioned it. Her head was resting against his bicep with her hair cascading around in various loops and tangles. He reached over absentmindedly and gently grasped a curl between his fingers. The soft strand danced between his fingers, occasionally brushing against the skin of his chest leaving a gentle tingle behind. Before meeting Selene, he would have gotten up and started his day, though now he was content to just lie here with her. 

Selene fidgeted slightly, pulling herself closer to him and her warmth seeped through fresh parts of his skin. John closed his eyes and rested, enjoying the peace that filled the room. Slowly, he felt himself starting to drift off towards a doze, when a small click reached his ears. He almost groaned, knowing exactly what it meant. They were going to have to get up, no matter what Selene wanted. She always seemed to forget about this part of babysitting. Turning, a mop of brown hair, that sticking up in all sorts of gravity defying angles, was heading their way. It stopped at the edge of the bed.

“John?”

Those familiar blues peered over and searched out his. Sleep still softened them, but John knew it was false advertising. His nephew would not go back to sleep. Sitting up he carefully slid from beneath Selene, causing her to stir. 

“Time to get up.”

“Noooo.” 

The groan was accompanied by the pulling of covers around herself. John could already tell that she was starting to drift off again. Shifting, he sat on his side of the bed, placing his feet on the floor as his nephew pottered over to stand before him. The boy yawned, his movements still slow, as he climbed up onto John’s lap without invitation. Small arms wrapped around John’s neck and John smiled. Scott had said before, there was nothing better than waking up to a morning hug from his son. Squeezing the child tightly, John started to understand the feeling. After the embrace, the child was already peering over John’s shoulder at the bundle on the bed. With one arm against John’s shoulder the boy pointed as a snore came from the sleeping figure. 

“Selene?”

“She’s still sleeping.”

“But it is morning.”

“It is indeed.”

John steadied the boy, who shifted his weight suddenly. He was quick enough to stop a foot from slipping into a sensitive area, while his nephew was focused on getting closer to his aunt. 

“Wakey wakey Selene!”

John chuckled at his nephew’s attempt to wake Selene. If only a simple call could bring her round. A snore was the only reply the boy got. John shifted the boy into one arm and twisted so they could both see Selene. With his free hand, he grabbed her shoulder and rocked the sleeping woman. 

“Come on. No more shirking your responsibilities.”

“It’s too early.” 

Selene mumbled into the pillow. 

“Morning Selene!”

John reflexively closed his eyes as his nephew chirped joyfully right into his ear, but they were making progress. Selene glared at them with one eye still closed. He could see that she really didn’t want to move and John wasn’t doing to let her get away with it. She had been the one to volunteer her services, and as much as John was happy to spend time with his nephew, it was easier if they did it together. She closed her eye. John shook his head, before turning to his nephew. Time for Plan B. 

“I think Selene needs some help getting out of bed. Think you could help me?”

A grin and nod from his nephew had John slipping his hands beneath the boy's armpits. With one smooth movement, he thrust the boy onto the mattress next to Selene’s head, making her bounce slightly. The child needed no guidance. His head was soon right up in Selene’s, nose to nose, with an expression of pure joy. 

“Wakey wakey Selene.”

Selene tried to resist the call, knowing the moment she opened her eyes the game was up. She would have lost. Those eyes would be full and eager and she would not be able to deny him what he wanted. John was evil. He knew the power Tracy eyes held over her, and how often she caved. Her resolve started to break when those fingers stroked her cheek. The soft skin brushed against her gently, the action being repeated again and again. 

“Selene.”

The love in her nephew’s voice broke her and she opened her eyes. A huge dimpled grin burst across his face. Loosening the quilt, she grabbed the child and pulled him into a hug. He giggled manically against her chest as she squeezed him. He wiggled in her arms as she kissed his forehead, enjoying the moment before small hands started to push her away. 

“Stay in bed with me.” She pleaded, “We can snuggle up.”

“No. Breakfast time.”

Selene groaned as John proceeded to drag the quilt from the bed allowing the cool air to hit her skin. Curling up into the foetal position, she turned to glare at her husband. Her nephew chuckled beside her as he threw his body over her like he was a blanket. 

“Out of bed, both of you.”

Without warning, her nephew started climbing over her towards John. The child’s foot placement was unexpected, slipping between her armpit and putting his weight on soft tissue. Selene hissed, and was thankful that John hand grabbed the boy before he could do anymore damage. Cupping the sore spot, Selene rolled over to see the culprit being placed on the floor. Sitting up, her bare feet hit the cold floor sending a shiver through her body. The moment her bottom left the mattress John skilfully threw out the quilt so it lay flat and even. A few darts of the hand and the quilt was neat enough to meet his standards. Grabbing Scott’s jumper from the floor Selene yanked it over her head. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Selene shot daggers at John, only for him to shrug them off. She was quickly distracted by the small hand that slipped into hers. Her nephew leant into her, giving her legs a hug, which melted her heart into a puddle. The next moment he had stepped forward and started pulling on her arm towards the door. Selene’s stomach growled, and she let herself be led out the room towards the kitchen.


	3. Breakfast

Selene yawned as her nephew made it down the last step into the kitchen. Stairs were slow going but he’d gotten to the bottom triumphantly, with only a few tugs on her arm when he had wobbled. He gave her a large proud grin. 

“Come on, let’s get you into a chair while Selene makes your breakfast.”

John slipped past her and scooped up the boy with grace and ease that Selene admired. A grin crossed her face as he plonked his nephew down on the chair. Even sweatpants couldn’t hide his stunning form. Her eyes never left him as she headed to the kitchen. She opened the tall cupboard and grabbed the box of chocolate hoops from the top shelf. Scott had put it there for her, though he had also mentioned it being a fresh box and this one was open. Selene suspected a certain aquatic Tracy was behind that. No wonder Scott refused to tell anyone where the real hiding place for his cereal stash was, there would be none left for the intended recipient. Grabbing a bowl, she filled it with the snacks before replacing the box. She won’t be surprised if Virgil and Alan finish it off later. 

“That’s way too much for him, Selene.”

She turned to her husband, who was removing plates and a bowl from the cupboard. Before she could say anything, John tipped half the hoops into the second bowl. 

“There, now you can each have some too.”

Selene shrugged. Who didn’t like chocolate hoops? Grabbing the milk she drowned the hoops before grabbing the bowls and taking them to the table.

“Breakfast is served.”

“Sears.”

Selene gave the boy an odd look briefly before letting it go. Her nephew was already fishing hoops out the bowl with his fingers. She swivelled to see John leaning over the kitchen island with two spoons in his hand. 

“I believe he’s trying to say cheers.”

Selene took the spoons, leaning in close to steal a kiss.

“Cheers, babe.”

Heading back to the table, Selene slipped into the seat next to the boy and placed a spoon in his bowl before turning to hers. 

“What are you planning to do with him today?”

John spoke from the kitchen where he was spreading cream cheese over a freshly toasted bagel. Selene thought as she swallowed, knowing she hadn’t planned anything. 

“I was going to see if Gordon wanted to take him swimming or go down to the beach this morning, then maybe see if Virgil wanted to spend some time with him in the afternoon.”

John made his way over with two steaming mugs of coffee, one of which he placed in front of her. She wrapped her hands around it and took a sip. It was perfect, as always. Inhaling the rich nutty flavour, she could feel her brain waking up. 

“So your plan is to get my brothers to look after him?”

“I’ll be there. Supervising.”

John had his back to them, but she knew he’d just rolled his eyes. It’s not her fault there wasn’t much to do on the island, especially for a toddler. John sat down in front of her and slid a plate containing a toasted bagel towards her. Unlike his, he’d spread butter and strawberry jam on hers. She picked it up as he placed a cup of water next to their nephew. 

“Thanks, babe.”

Taking a bit of the pure sweetness was heavenly. It was toasted to perfection, with the butter melted into the dough and the best jam on the top. Selene licked her lips, before taking a sip of coffee with her free hand. 

“Bread.”

Selene glanced at her nephew, who had the orange plastic cup of water in his milky hands. Those blue eyes were not on her but staring curiously at her bagel. They flicked to meet hers.

“Bread.”

“It's a bagel,” John corrected. 

That little head twisted to her man, eyes immediately spotting his bagel. He pursed his lips as he stared at John’s breakfast. 

“Bah.”

“Bey-guhl,” John spelt out.

“Bah-gul.” 

Selene smiled at the response, taking another bite of hers. 

“Bah-gul, please.”

The ‘please’ came out sounding like peas, making Selene bite her lip. 

“No, this is my breakfast. You have your breakfast already.”

The boy pushed the cup along the table and reached out, the last half of his cereal forgotten. 

“Bah-guuuuulllllll.”

It was a whine that had no effect on John, who just said no and continued his breakfast. Little legs kicked beneath the table as he moaned and reached out. John ignored the dramatic scene, and communicated with his eyes to Selene that she should do the same. She knew she had to be firm, though the banging of the spoon on the table tried to drag her attention away. John finished his breakfast and wrapped his hands around his mug, those dazzling green eyes meeting hers and transmitting a warning. A small hand landed on her arm and as John shook his head, Selene tried not to look. 

“Selene,” her nephew whined. “Bah-gul.”

The hand pulled on her top and she made the error of glancing at him. Those pleading blues accompanied a sad face which yanked on her heartstrings. She didn’t want to see him upset, she was the cool aunt. Her almost finished bagel hovered in the air and she knew she could easily share it. She felt her resolve crumbling.

“Bah-gul.”

John sighed. 

“One bite, then finish your hoops.”

Those eyes were back on John, who seemed entirely immune. 

“One bite only.”

There was a little nod from the boy, who had stilled now he was getting what he wanted. Selene brought her bagel down in reach of the boy, who took a tentative small bite. He chewed the dough and jam quietly while Selene quickly finished it off, noticing those eyes watching her as she took the last bite. Realising that it was all gone, her nephew finally turned his attention back to the now soggy chocolate hoops. Slowly, the bowl was finished. Selene helped guide her nephew down from the table, before helping John put the dirty plates in the dishwasher. 

“How about we go for a walk around the island this morning. We can take the kite out as there’s a fair breeze, then we can see if my brothers want to help in the afternoon?”

“Sounds great.” 

Selene smiled, slipping her arm around his waist. John responded in kind, drawing her closer and pressing his lips to hers. However it wasn’t their nephew, but the emergency alarm that tore them apart. John scooped up the boy, who had his hands over his ears, and they ran up to the living room where Grandma was at Jeff’s desk monitoring calls. They stood before the sunken seats, waiting for the other Tracys to arrive. John’s eyes were already surveying the data that was projecting over the table, rubbing slow circles into his nephew’s back. The boy never liked the alarm and had his face pressed into John. Thankfully Alan, Virgil and Gordon hurried in and Grandma turned it off. Kayo ran in after, sweat staining her workout clothes. 

“There’s been a earthquake in Chile and a tsunami has hit Talcahuano. We’re going to need all of you on this one. Kayo, there’s a wide area of damage so would you be able to aid John in Thunderbird One?”

“FAB.”

John slipped their nephew into her arms, before placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“Store cupboard four in Kayo’s studio, if you don’t know what to do with him.”

Selene swallowed as John ran towards the lights and activated Thunderbird One’s chute. It was why John was earthside, just in case they needed someone to fly Thunderbird One. It had all been reconfigured for his specifications, but it was weird to see the wall rotate him away. In her arms her nephew started waving, and she turned quickly enough to see Virgil’s hand waving back before he disappeared. Her nephew then turned to face her, completely oblivious to what was happening just across the ocean. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me buddy.”

Selene carried the boy upstairs to the roar of Thunderbird One leaving the island.


End file.
